Obsession
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: Sora tricks Riku to eat a biscuit which he believes has a mysterious potion to cheer his friend up. The potion fails, ending with an unexpected result. How will Sora make Riku to stop trying to take him to bed at all times? (Riku X Sora) (Shounen ai)
1. Chapter 1

If that didn't work, Sora would desist on his attempts to cheer up his childhood friend Riku, finally giving up. His silver haired friend spent the last week more depressed than normal.

The youngest, sick of having his friend behaving like a tormented soul, has done everything to cheer him up, from doing things only Riku could like, to make him a pendant made of shells, but of course that didn't work.

Sora bit his bottom lip nervously, watching Riku picking up the biscuit he had just offered and started munching it . If that worked, Riku would be happy again and Sora's headaches would cease. His last plan had been injecting a soft potion to the biscuit so his friend could cheer up.

Sora was waiting anxiously for Riku's reaction, who had just finished eating his biscuit. Soon, everything will be...

WHAT THE HELL WAS RIKU DOING?!

His friend had thrown the biscuit aside and he sticked to Sora almost instantly. Was it lust what he read on Riku's eyes? That couldn't be possible...

-Sora...- Riku's husky voice surprised him.

-What... What are you doing, Riku?- Riku grabbed Sora's hands, placing them on his head, immobilizing him.

-You're... perfect- his friend was staring at him like he was about to eat him up or something.

-Don't say crap, Riku- What was wrong with him? Maybe the potion failed, because that wasn't the result he expected.

-I'm serious, Sora. I love you... your eyes, your hair... man,your mouth...-with that said, he started kissing Sora furiously. He wanted to pull him aside, but he couldn't, and in a certain way, he knew he didn't want to. He slowly gave in, deepening the kiss. Mouth against mouth, skin against skin, their tongues dancing in each others mouth fighting for dominance.

The lack of oxygen made its appearance, and the two teenagers separated slowly. Sora stared sadly at Riku. That wasn't right... yes, he liked Riku for a long time now, but his friend's reaction was caused by the potion, so technically he was taking advantage of him.

-Riku, let me go- he stared seriously at Riku's aquamarine eyes.

-You must pay your bond for that, Sora...- Riku smirked, putting Sora's hand over his crotch, and it wasn't his Soul Eater, precisely...

-Riku, if you don't want me to...- a loud moan escaped Sora's mouth as Riku started licking his neck-. I'll kill you if you don't let me go.

-You can try...

That simple provocation was enough for Sora. He grabbed Riku's wrist and did a 180º rotation, making the tallest end up on the floor with a pained expression on his face.

-Nnnggg...- Riku's pained moan made Sora regret his action.

-You okay? Did I hurt you that much?- Sora crouched a bit so he could see if his friend was okay. Riku took the oportunity and grabbed Sora's neck, pulling him closer. Then he changed positions, corralling Sora between the floor and his body.

-Damn, I need Kairi's help... Fast!-mumbled Sora.

* * *

**Hey guys! Soo, this is my first Yaoi attempt, so please, be kind *makes puppy eyes***

**I should be posting the second chapter soon, so keep a look at it! Oh, don't forget to leave a review, please!**

**See y'all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora was dying of shame. It had been eight long hours since his friend had taken the potion, and he was nearly desperate. Riku was driving him insane with that stalker behavior. That night, Riku asked if he could sleep with him... **IN THE SAME BED!**

And he couldn't refuse for too long, because Riku had his ways to convince him, like telling him that if he didn't sleep with him, he'd scream '**I'M IN LOVE WITH SORA!**'' in the middle of the school.

So they spent the night like that, in the same bed, with a tense Sora in Riku's arms and the silver haired boy happier than a kid with his favourite candy.

And that wasn't the worst, of course not. Since they both were in the school's blitzball team, Riku took the oportunity to grab Sora's butt in the changing room.

At this time, they were in a cafeteria, with Kairi dying of laughter in front of them. Sora glared at Kairi, waiting for her to stop. And Riku... Riku was too busy trying to touch Sora's crotch.

-Kairi, you have to help me, please. He's insupportable- moaned Sora, rubbing his eyes with languishment. That night he couldn't sleep, with Riku sticked into his back.

-Ok, the first thing I need is... a sample of the potion you gave him- she said, trying not to burst into laughter again.

-I think I have some in my room...- Sora scratched his head, trying to remember where he left the potion.

-You gave me a potion, Sora? That's naughty... I like it- purred Riku near Sora's ear. Then he nibbled it softly.

-Riku!- Sora jumped when he felt his friend's teeth on his skin-. If you don't control yourself, you're sleeping alone tonight!- he threatened.

-Oh, ok...- Riku's pout softened him. Why did that potion have to test him? If it was already difficult to try to not rape Riku when normal, now... it was a torture!

Kairi bit her bottom lip while watching that scene, trying not to laugh again.

-Well, you get me that potion and I'll do what I can. But you two look really cute together...- she smiled. Sora shook his head.

-Riku doesn't feel anything for me, the potion makes him behave like this. It wouldn't be fair if I took advantage of that...- the aforementioned stared at him, frowning.

-That's not true, Sora. I love you...- Sora didn't believe him.

-Shut up, Riku.

-But Sora...

Sora put his hand on Riku's mouth, trying to shut him up. The latest licked his hand, what made the brunet to withdraw his hand.

-Ugh, you're gross, man.

-Hey, I'm Riku, I'm not gross.

-Yes, you are.

-Not more than you, Sora, and we all know you're not. Childish, with bad fashion taste, disheveled hair, a beautiful smile and a smoking hot body, but I know you're not gross. And me neither- with that said he gave him a smirk ''_made in Riku''._

Kairi couldn't contain her laughter at the older's statement.

-Wich side are you on, Kairi?- Sora stared at her, shocked.

-Don't be a grump, Sora, and enjoy. When Riku comes back to normal, he probably won't remember anything. You could behave like anything had happened.

-Yeah, I rape him again and again and then, when he asks me why can't he sit down, I'll tell him that I have no clue...

-You're thinking of raping me, Sora?- Riku's deep voice made Sora bite his lip.

''Please, Kairi. Make the antidote, fast!''- he tought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora didn't know how the hell he ended up in that position. Well, he knew, but what he didn't know is how he was tricked by Riku.

That morning had been completlely normal except the silveret. The effects of the potion were still on his body, so he had to make sure that nobody saw Riku trying to get Sora naked.

It wasn't that he didn't want to, on the contrary, but Riku's actions were crossing the line. It was only that he didn't want to take advantage of his friend...

But Riku's insinuations... more than one time he had to cover a painful erection in the middle of a blitzball match, only because his friend was trying to seduce him. Didn't anyone notice?! Did he have to rape his best friend right there?! It seemed like it...

-Play along with him, Sora. It'll be the best...-said Kairi. The girl was insisting that she was putting her max effort on the potion, but that it'd take time.

-Playing along with Riku would be like me riding a Wyvern, Kairi. Very dangerous.

-Our parents did a similar thing...

-But our parent's best friend didn't try to rape him one day after another.

-Touche.

And talking about how he ended up in that position... Let's say that Sora didn't like when Riku got on his extra-quiet mode.

It started when he was exiting the school. Just when he reached the door, Tidus told him that Riku wasn't feeling well and he needed his help. When he heard that, Sora frowned. Maybe the potion had secondary effects, so he boosted to Riku's house.

When he reached the silveret's house, Riku's mother greeted him with a smile.

-He's upstairs, in his bedroom-she said.

Sora mumbled a quick ''thank you'' and went to his friend's bedroom.

When he entered Riku's bedroom, he searched his friend with the sight, to make sure he was fine. A shame that he didn' see his friend approaching him from behind without making any noise. But nobody's perfect. His friend threw him to the bed, for then land on him.

-ARE YOU CRAZY?!-Sora screamed. His friend had scared the shit outta him! Riku kissed him gently on the lips.

-Yes, I'm crazy, Sora. Crazy for you-the brunet was getting very uncomfortable.

-Then I don't know why you aren't in the mental hospital-Sora blushed when he saw Riku staring at him with pure lust.

Riku bit Sora's jaw, making the brunet shiver.

-Man, you're crushing me-the youngest said trying to get up.

-C'mon, I'm not that heavy...-the silveret ignored his friend.

-That's because you're not under, asshole-Sora closed his eyes, stifling a moan when he felt Riku's erection against his leg.

-Maybe next time, Sora. Not today-Riku kissed Sora again with his soft and sweet lips.

Fuck, but What did Riku eat? Chocolate? Candy? His mouth was delicious.

Sora tried not to return the kiss, but he gave up. He put his arms behind Riku's neck, getting their mouths closer. Sora opened his mouth, trying to breath some air, but Riku took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside the youngest mouth. Sora startled. Nobody had kissed him like that before.

Well, to be precise, nobody had kissed him before, so everything was new to him.

He felt how Riku slipped his hands inside his shirt, rubbing his fingers against his nipples.

-Sora...-Riku mumbled.

-Te... tell me-his voice cracked when the oldest licked his neck.

-Do you desire me?-Sora stared at Riku, not knowing what to say.

-F... fuck yeah.

Riku smiled from ear to ear. He gave Sora a chaste kiss and got up.

-Wha... what are you doing, Riku?-he asked, confused.

-I have blitzball training. Also, I'm satisfied knowing that you desire me... by now-he grabbed his things and stepped out of his bedroom-. Goodbye, Sora.

And he left, leaving Sora there with his mouth wide open and a massive erection between his legs.

-What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Hi, guys! I wanted to thank everyone who is reading this fanfiction, it really means a lot to me. **

**So tell me, How am I doing it? Is it good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible?**


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody who knew Sora would say that he was shy, kind and calm... all the contrary of what he was now. Riku was martyring him with his flirtations, and all poor Sora could do was stay away from him.

He was trying to stay patient and wait for the potion. It was that or rape Riku in a corner. Sora had a limit, and it was nearly broken, so he thought:

''Why don't enjoy the effects of the potion? It won't hurt, at least me''.

With those thoughts, Sora walked down the school's hallway ready to meet his blitzball teammates. He could hear the euphoric crowd screaming, waiting for the match to start.

He stepped into the ''arena''(A/N: I don't know where the hell they play blitzball), waiting for the referee to start the match. He looked to his right. Riku had a serious expression on his face, as always when they have a match.

The match started. As the crowd started to scream louder, Sora swam forward trying to catch the ball. He failed, so another player from the other team caught it.

He watched as the guy moved between the other players, trying to keep the ball, but Wakka took it off from him and threw it to Sora.

Sora grabbed the ball and started to move forward. When he noticed that he was suddenly at bay by the other team, he threw it with all his strength to the air.

He watched with horror as the ball started to fall towards Riku's head, who was distracted.

-RIKU, WATCH OUT!

The ball landed hard on the silveret's head, who fell unconscious. Sora ran towards Riku, visibly scared.

-Riku! Fuck!- he shook the oldest shoulder-. Riku, answer me!

Riku was unconscious on his arms, with an ugly incision on his bottom lip. The referee tried to take Riku from Sora's arms, who was holding him. They had to finish the match.

They lost, but Sora didn't care. He ran as fast as he could to the nursing.

* * *

Sora sat on the end of Riku's bed, who was still unconscious.

-Don't worry, Sora. He'll wake up soon- the nurse tried to relax him.

-Can I stay here with him? I don't want him to be alone...

The nurse smiled at him, accepting the request. Soon, she was gone, leaving Riku and Sora alone.

Sora stared at Riku, taking his hand softly. He didn't know what he could do without his best friend.

Sora stared at Riku's face, which was relaxed.

His full, pink lips, which were perfect except for the incision. His straight nose, his long eye lashes. His perfectly manicured platinum hair, which was a bit messy because of the accident.

The youngest brushed Riku's bangs out of his eyes as he sighed. He knew that Riku would be back to normal when the effects of the potion were gone, and he'll se him as a friend again... And that made his heart ache.

Sora gently stroked Riku's face, surprised by its softness. He stared at his half opened lips and stole him a soft kiss.

-Finding all the princesses has stunted your brain, Sora. Don't treat me like the Sleeping Beauty- Riku's voice made him separate quickly, blushing hard.

-You wish, Riku...- Sora sat on the bed again.

-Hmph. C'mon, give me details. What happened? I can't remember anything about the blitzball match- Riku rubbed his forehead.

-Well, the ball landed so hard on your head that you fell unconscious- Sora explained.

-Did you guys win?

-No, we lost. But anyways, How are you feeling?- Sora asked while he rubbed Riku's hand with his thumb.

-I'm okay, but my abs hurt a bit- Sora stared at him while he rubbed his hand against Riku's abs.

-Here...?- he whispered as he stroked. The silveret nodded, not taking his eyes off him.

-I was scared, Riku. I don't want anything bad to happen to you- Sora looked away, blushing.

-Hey, hey... I'm fine, Sora. Don't worry.

-How am I not going to worry? You're my best friend, Riku!- the brunet frowned, a bit angry.

-Sora, let me explain myself...

-You're my best friend Riku, and I can't help to worry about you...

-Sora! Let me talk!

-But you're my friend!

-BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE ONLY YOUR FRIEND!- screamed the silveret, hiding his face before his bangs after that.

Sora stared at him, stunned. He started babbling.

-You must be still under the potion's effects...- Riku shook his head.

-The effects were gone a week ago, Sora...- the brunet stared at him, speechless.

-A week?! You've been fooling me a fucking week?!- the oldest nodded.

-I only wanted you to taste your own medicine and clear some doubts...

-Doubts? What doubts, Riku?- Sora stared at his friend, wanting to kick his ass.

-First of all, don't get pissed off. You were the one who poisoned me with that potion- Riku 1, Sora 0-. And second, I wanted to know if you love me as much as I do, because all those things I said under the potion's effects were true.

-But you mean all... like ALL of them?- Sora was astonished. That meant that...

-If with ''all'' you mean that I like you, that I wanna take you to my bed and that you're the most important thing in my life, then yes. I... I love you, Sora.

-And why the hell didn't you ask me before?- asked Sora.

-I don't know. You didn't ask me neither.

-I know, but... it's different- the brunet blushed again. His friend was right with that.

-Look, I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I love...- Riku couldn't finish his sentence, because Sora pressed his soft, thin lips against his. It was an intense kiss, which hurt Riku's incision a bit, but he didn't care.

They broke the kiss as the lack of oxygen made it's appearance.

-Then, Sleeping Beauty, Will you go out with me?- Sora asked smirking.

-Really, Sora? That's how you declare your love to me? By calling me a girl?- Riku stared at him offended.

-Well, I'm not going to be the princess. You have long hair.

-You idiot...

-C'mon, Riku. Be my boyfriend, please. I promise I won't call you girl again- Sora made a puppy face.

-Only if you do something...

-Anything- the brunet smiled at him lovingly.

-Kiss me again.

Sora smirked and leaned down to kiss his, now, boyfriend.

* * *

**And that was that! I'm not sure about the ending :/ I don't think is good at all...**

**Whatever, this was the end of the fanfic and I hope you guys liked it.**

**I'm not sure if I should do a sequel to this with more characters. What do you guys think?**

**Bye!**


End file.
